Ilusiones del pasado
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [30 Aniversario de Dragon ball] [Fanfic reto] Los lazos familiares se desgarraron, y el torrente de lagrimas inundo la pequeña caja musical donde yacía encerrado por la eternidad, evitando que esa bestia fuera invocada nuevamente.


**Ilusiones del pasado. **

Es increíble como una melodía puede llegar a trasmitir tantos sentimientos juntos y diferentes. La tristeza era la música de fondo, pero a su vez, era una hermosa melodía alegre. Me recordaba su sonrisa, una inocente e infantil. Querido hermano; Todavía permaneces en mis recuerdos de un pasado constantemente añorado.

¿Cómo puedo odiar y amar tanto mis memorias? Recuerdo a mi hermano, Minotia, y a ese valeroso sacerdote que lucho a nuestro lado. Mas halla de los recuerdos de la lucha que sello nuestro fatídico destino, hay lazos familiares que pensamos que serían irrompibles, pero no pensamos que esos magos quisieran hacer algo así… destruir Konattsu… ¿Qué ganarían con algo así? Quizás fue tonto no prever esa posibilidad, pero nadie lo pudo imaginar; Nadie imagino que tanta maldad podría habitar en un cuerpo mortal.

Aun lo recuerdo bien, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en mi cabeza, los miles de cadáveres regaban al suelo que alguna vez fue fértil. Y las calles inundadas del grotesco olor a muerte y sangre. Solo era una ilusión, pero parecía tan real; El sonido de los pasos apresurados, los gritos y llantos.

Y no podía vivir sabiendo que ese monstruo atacaría otros planetas, que podría destruir más familias. No me importaba si tenía que entregar mi vida _–y probablemente mi alma-_ para evitar que la destrucción placentera se esparciera. No puedo permitir que la sangre pura e inocente siga manchando las calles de mí amado planeta natal; de cualquier planeta donde viva.

Cuando esas personas, segadas por la satisfacción de hacer una buena obra a un anciano _indefenso_, abrieron la caja musical que me mantenía en un encierro voluntario. Me dejaron libre, y con ello también a Hildegarn. Un demonio; una bestia sin alma.

Nuestro sacrificio, el de mi hermano y el mío resulto ser en vano. La vida se le fue arrebatada a mi pequeño hermano menor, y pronto también serían desgarrados los cuerpos de los habitantes del planeta tierra. Ese planeta era tan parecido a mi hogar, Konattsu, que no podía evitar sentirme melancólico. Nostálgico.

No quería que la historia se repitiera, e hice todo a al alcance de mi mano para evitarlo. Fue en vano, pero gracias a eso, nuevos lazos amistosos y casi fraternales se formaron con los humanos. Y con los saiyajines; seres exóticos al borde de la extinción, increíblemente fuertes.

Una lucha se desato, y el campo de batalla fue una cuidad tan poblada y… ahora tan vacía. Vi A todos caer como moscas, caer uno tras otro. ¿Perdieron la conciencia? ¿Están muertos? Esa bestia los golpeaba contra los edificios, los aplastaba con sus enormes pies y su aliento sofocaba a los inocentes.

La lucha fue frenética y confusa, la melodía de mi ocarina fue la ayuda necesaria para vencerlo. ¿Habría todo terminado? ¿De una vez por todas acabo?

Su planeta quedo destruido, y sin embargo, ellos me ofrecieron volver al mío. Qué seres tan extraños, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, fue mi culpa por no haberles advertido del peligro que mi liberación implicaba… aunque, lo hice, pero no de una manera que ellos puedan entender la gravedad de sus acciones.

O mi mente tan atrofiada y trastornada no lo recuerda, y mi pasado sigue atormentándome mostrándome atreves de ilusiones una realidad; y en este punto, no sé qué es real y que no.

Pero al subir a la máquina, decidí darle mi espada. Arma sagrada. A mi pequeño amigo, Trunks, porque en el momento que nuestras vistas se cruzaron, comprendí algo importante: Que la inocencia de un niño es la base de su pura y sana felicidad.

Todo paso al final, mi amistad con el niño no era más que para llenar un vacío creado por la muerte de mi hermanito. ¿Suena cruel? Por qué lo es, me baso en la dependencia de mis memorias e ilusiono que Trunks es mi hermano y que está vivo. A mi lado. Ahora.

Mi despedida fue corta, y al final termine llegando a mi hogar. Nos vi cenando, todos juntos. Y mi estómago se revolvió, mis lágrimas se asomaron prófugas por mis ojos. Me ayudo a entender algo tan fácil de ver, yo podría volver al pasado; puedo y lo hice.

Pero en el pasado también estoy yo, con mi hermano, con mi antigua vida. Pero sin la experiencia ganada, sin Trunks, sin los saiyajines y los humanos en mis memorias. Sin la lucha para vencer a Hildegart. Sin experiencia y sin conocimientos. ¿De verdad vale la pena?

Me relamí los labios. Y note que todo ese conocimiento era lo que me hace ser **yo**, y cambiar el pasado lograría cambiarme a **mí**. _Y no quiero olvidarlos, quiero llevarlos en mi corazón. _Por qué ese niño que cena dentro de la casa no es mi hermano, es el hermano de otro Tapion. Y no se lo robare; A mí me lo arrebataron, y no le deseo eso a nadie.

Me aleje y encontré al sacerdote. Explicárselo no fue difícil, me creyó al llamar a mi contraparte y ver la realidad. Logre que me preste la rara espada, y me encamine hacia el templo donde invocarían a la bestia que corrompería mi planeta.

Cuando llegue y observe eso, empuñe mi espada y con un grito de valentía arremetí contra ellos. La espada se empapo con su sangre. Pero cuando mire alrededor, mis ojos se nublaron. Salve la vida de Minotia y las de mi planeta Konattsu, y pude sonreír. De verdad lo hice.

Le brinde a ese niño lo que al de mi tiempo le arrebataron, formar una familia, crecer y aprender. Vivir. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Velar por su seguridad, por la de mi pueblo, obviamente.

Con esta espada y esta ocarina, armas sagradas manchadas de sangre, mantendré a salvo a los inocentes. Y lograre vengar a los que cayeron; no defraudare a los que confiaron en mí y dieron su vida para traerme.

Mi nombre es Tapion, y yo he salvado a mi planeta.


End file.
